Such a Fool
by Lady ChulHee
Summary: Siwon bilang ia akan menikah-arti sebenarnya- dengan liuwen, heechul langsung patah hati dan mengamuk. Absurd. YAOI. sichul. super junior member.


Such a Fool

.All Heechul POV.

Warning : FF ini absurd, gak jelas, gak masuk akal, kalau udah mulai aneh jangan lanjut di baca, Happy reading! ^^

. . .

Brak.

Bruk.

Ctas.

"hah.. HAARRRGGGHHHH!" teriakku melepaskan segala emosi yang sudah terpendam beberapa waktu lalu, dengan mulai menghancurkan isi kamarku kurasa aku akan merasa lebih baik. Ternyata tidak, aku malah merasa lebih buruk. Sangat buruk.

Aku yang cengeng ini akhirnya menangis setelah belum puas menghancurkan isi kamarku yang sudah lebur seperti habis kedatangan badai. Aku menangis sekuat yang aku bisa, ku habiskan seluruh airmataku bahkan sampai aku menangis darah pun aku tidak akan berhenti menangis.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa aku begini? Mengapa aku jadi begini? Kenapa? Kenapa… ini karena kebodohanku karena mencintai orang yang yang salah(lagi). aku pernah begini sekitar enam tahun lalu saat orang itu pergi tanpa bercerita apapun denganku.

Kali ini, aku merasa di hancurkan perlahan lagi karena kesalahanku sendiri lagi. setelah yang kami lewati 10 tahun ini , ia terlalu banyak membuatku salah paham karena sikap dan perlakuan manisnya, seharusnya aku sadar kalau itu hanya sebatas ke formalitasan.

Tapi jika itu kalian, apa kalian tidak akan salah paham setelah ia mengatakan, "hyung, kau cantik, kau baik, aku suka denganmu." Atau setelah ia menghiburmu dari keterpurukan? Atau, ia memberikanmu kejutan ulang tahun yang tidak terlupakan? Atau ciuman tiba-tiba darinya di atas panggung dan di hadapan hampir 10.000 manusia yang di sebut elf? Atau dia yang memelukmu saat tidur? Atau dia yang rela menemanimu sendirian di rumah padahal ia harus syuting malam itu? atau dia yang rela kamu jadikan pelampiasan kemarahan dan ia hanya tersenyum sambil berkata 'lakukan sesukamu, hyung'. Atau dia yang memberikan mu panggilan panggilan manis seperti 'chullie' 'cinderella' 'cindy' 'yeppo'? dan masih banyak lagi.

Setelah semua yang terjadi dengan luwesnya dia berkata, "hyung , aku akan pergi wajib militer lalu," oke wajib militer adalah tugas kami sebagai warga negara yang baik dan bertanggung jawab, tapi ia belum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "lalu aku akan menikah." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum , tapi senyuman itu mencurigakan, aku merasa ada yang tidak beres.

"dengan..?" Tanyaku pelan-pelan, pikiranku sudah melayang ke kyuhyun Karena akhir-akhir ini ia menjauhiku dan lebih dekat dengan kyuhyun bahkan mereka sampai berpelukan di hadapanku walaupun hati ini sakit, aku tetap menahannya karena aku tau kyuhyun sedang terpuruk setelah di tinggalkan sungmin menikah. Kurasa ia hanya mau menghibur kyuhyun begitu pikirku tapi, menikah? Dengan siapa?

Pelan-pelan ia membuka mulutnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dariku seakan kata yang akan keluar dari mulutnya itu adalah senjata terkuat untuk membunuhku. "dengan.. liuwen." Ucapnya singkat dengan nada yang sangat pelan dengan volume yang sangat kecil. Benar, kata-kata itu benar-benar senjata bagiku.

"b-bukankah kalian sudah menikah hahaha kau ini ada ada saja." Ucapku mencoba menghibur diri karena setahuku liuwen adalah pasangan virtualnya di acara we got married, aku juga pernah mengikuti acara itu karena iseng, bagaimana rasanya menikah dengan wanita? Ya maksudku berhubungan dengan wanita. Tapi mengejutkannya ternyata pasanganku itu seorang lesbian dan aku gay, cocok sekali bukan?

"bukan begitu hyung, maksudku.." ia memotong kalimatnya sebelum ia melanjutkannya, aku berdoa semoga ia tidak akan mengatakan 'maksudku kami menikah dalam arti sebenarnya' aku bisa saja mati berdiri sekarang kalau ia mengatakan itu di depan ku.

"maksudku.. kami menikah dalam arti sebenarnya." Seketika rasanya jiwaku sudah lepas dari tubuhku. Kepalaku berdenyut keras, Lututku melemas, kalau tidak ada dinding di sampingku aku pasti sudah jatuh tersungkur. "hyung, gwechana?" tanyanya menangkap tubuhku yang hampir jatuh.

Aku menggeleng dan mendorongnya untuk menjauh. "chukkae." Ucapku lemas tanpa memandangi wajahnya. "h-hyung.. aku.."

"aniya, aku tidak apa-apa , tiba-tiba anemiaku kambuh." Ucapku berbohong. "hyung, biarku antar pulang." Ucapnya mencoba membantuku berjalan tapi aku menepisnya. "tidak usah, aku masih bisa pulang sendiri, biar aku minta yesung menyetirkan mobilku."

"hyung aku.." dia tetap bersikuekuh mengiringiku dan mencoba menyentuhku. "PERGI, JANGAN SENTUH AKU." Ucapku tidak sabaran membuatnya terdiam lalu pergi dan tidak mengikuti lagi.

aku mengeluarkan handphoneku dan mencari nomor yesung setelah mendialnya tapi tidak di angkat. "aish jinjja pasti orang itu sedang asik berpacaran." Dengan ryeowook tentunya, wajar saja mereka terpisah hampir 2 tahun.

Kemudian aku mencari nomor terdekat lagi lalu aku mendial nomor teuki. _"yoboseyo?"_ sahutnya di seberang sana. "kau sekarang ada di mana?" tanyaku langsung. _"aku.. aku sedang berada di ruangan lee sooman sajangnim, wae?"_ baguslah kami masih satu gedung.

"bisa tidak kau jemput aku di practice room sekarang?"

" _heechullie? Neo gwechana? Bukannya ada siwon di sana?"_

"dia sudah pulang, dan anemiaku kambuh." Ucapku berbohong. _"arraseo, aku akan menjemputmu di sana."_ Ucapnya menyanggupi permintaanku. Aku lalu memutuskan sambungan dan menyandarkan diriku di dinding kaca practice room itu. tanpa sadar bulir-bulir airmata turun dari sela-sela mataku. Aku mencoba menhapusnya sebelum teuki mempergokiku menangis sendirian setelah di tinggalkan siwon. Ia pasti curiga dan langsung mengeluarkan banyak pertanyaan.

Aku memandangi wajahku sendiri yang terlihat sangat kau dan suram di kaca. "bodoh , dasar heechul bodoh." Gumamku sendiri menunjuk bayangan diriku sendiri. Tak lama setelah banyak menangis, teukkie tidak kunjung menampakan diri, aku pun kehilangan kesadaran. Semua menjadi gelap sebelum aku merasa ada yang mengangkatku.

. . .

Cahaya putih masuk menerobos mataku. Aku pun pelan-pelan mencoba membuka mata, selang infus tergantung di sampingku. Bau rumah sakit menusuk hidung.

Srekk

Aku terkejut mendengar suara tirai berwarna hijau itu terbuka menampakan kangin dan teuki muncul di baliknya. "kau sudah sadar. Akhirnya." Ucap teuki kesenangan sambil memelukku wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir begitu juga dengan kangin.

"ada apa ini? kenapa aku bisa di rumah sakit?" Tanyaku tidak mengerti.

"kau pingsan di practice room." Sahut teuki. "kau tau aku tidak kuat mengangkatmu jadi aku menelpon kangin dan ia langsung berlari dari dorm ke kantor." Lanjutnya di ikuti anggukan dari kangin. Aku pun mencoba tersenyum. "gomawo." Sahutku.

"gwechana, apa kau ada masalah dengan siwon?" deg kurasa teuki mulai curiga. Aku menggeleng cepat, "aniyo ani." Sahutku cepat. "ayolah , jangan berbohong, kita sudah saling mengenal hampir lima belas tahun kim heechul." rayu teuki memegang tangan ku dan menatapku dalam.

Sial. Aku tidak bisa menghindari tatapan itu. aku pun menghela nafas. "baiklah.. jadi.."

Aku pun menceritakan semuanya, aku mencoba untuk tidak menangis tapi tetap saja aku menangis, kangin terus-terusan memandangiku dan mengambilkan tisu untukku sampai isi kotak tisu yang berada di sampingnya itu habis tak tersisa. Teuki mengusap-usap punggungku dan memelukku penuh simpati. Dia memang benar-benar sosok kakak idaman yang ku sayangi. Malam itu aku menangis di pundaknya, ia menyuruhku untuk menangis sepuasnya. Bahkan kangin, ia berjanji untuk menghajar siwon kalau ia bertemu dengan siwon.

"kalian, aku sayang kalian."

. . .

Paginya, aku sudah di bawa pulang oleh teuki dan kangin ke apartement ku karena lusa kami akan mengadakan ss6 encore jadi walaupun dokter tidak membolehkanku pulang ke rumah teuki dan kangin tetap bersikeras untuk merawatku di rumah saja.

"kau yakin mau naik sendirian?" Tanya teuki menurunkanku di depan gedung. Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "kalau begitu hati-hati." sahut kangin yang menyetir. Teuki menyerahkan kunci mobilku dan masuk ke mobil kangin. "mobilmu sudah di bawah, hati-hati, seharusnya kau menerima tawaran orang tua mu untuk tinggal bersama mereka." Aku menggeleng.

"kau tau bagaimana cerewetnya orang tua ku kan? bisa-bisa mereka menyuruhku untuk berhenti bekerja kalau tau keadaanku sekarang." Ucapku sambil tertawa. Setelah itu mereka pun pergi dan aku melangkahkan kaki untuk naik ke apartementku.

Aku mulai kembali pusing saat lift mulai menutup pintu. Aku bersender di dinding lift untung menghilangkan pusingku. Parahnya setiap menutup mata aku selalu teringat padanya dari wajahnya yang masih sma sampai dagunya di tumbuhi bulu bulu halus itu. saat pintu lift terbuka , khayalanku terasa nyata, aku melihatnya berdiri di hadapanku.

Tapi saat aku hendak memukulnya pandanganku malah berubah menjadi gelap, lagi.

. . .

Lagi-lagi cahaya silau menerobos memasuki mataku, kali ini aku terbangun di kamarku sendiri. Seingatku aku pingsan setelah keluar dari lift tapi kenapa sekarang aku berada di kamar?

"ck sial." Gumamku memegangi kepalaku yang tiba-tiba pusing lagi, menginjak usia tiga puluh tiga memang tidak mudah , mulai banyak hal hal aneh seperti berbagai macam penyakit menggerogoti tubuh. "hyung?" aku kenal suara itu, ia-orang itu- melenggokkan kepalanya di ambang pintu kamarku.

"kenapa kau disini?"

"apa aku tidak boleh di sini?"

"cih." Aku memalingkan wajahku, untuk saat ini wajahnya sangat sangat sangatlah menyebalkan. "hyung, minumlah ini dulu, besok kita ada gladi bersih jadi kau harus sehat." Aku memicingkan mata menatap dia yang sedang membawakan minuman untukku.

"kau berkata seperti itu seolah bukan kau penyebab aku jadi begini."

"hyung.. aku bukan.."

"cukup , aku tak mau dengar, sekarang kau pergi dan jangan pernah kembali ke sini."

"tapi.."

"PERGI!" lagi-lagi aku meluapkan emosiku, tapi itu berhasil membuatnya pergi dari rumahku. "baiklah, sampai bertemu besok." Ucapnya singkat sebelum benar-benar pergi dari rumahku.

Air mataku kembali menetes setelah mendengar dentuman pintu yang cukup keras itu. aku menangis sejadi-jadinya di tengah ruangan kosong ini. emosi ku kembali meluap, aku melempar segala sesuatu yang berada di sekitarku sampai membuat kedua kucingku heebum dan cherry ketakutan bersembunyi di bawah sofa.

Belum puas menghancurkan ruang tengah, aku kembali masuk ke dalam kamarku dan menghancurkan segala yang ada di dalam kamarku.

. . .

Ting tong.

Ting tong.

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara bell pintu dengan nada berdentang cepat itu, aku kenal siapa yang memencet bell itu, kalau tidak ryeowok ya donghae. Aku pun mencoba bangkit dari tumpukkan tumpukkan barang yang berserakkan tidak tau di mana letaknya lagi.

Aku berjalan gontai menuju pintu depan dan mencoba mengusap-usap mata ku yang sangat bengkak karena semalaman habis menangis. Bel pintu yang menyebalkan itu masih berbunyi.

"sabar!" kesalku dengan suara serak. Aku pun membuka pintu. Ternyata ryeowook dan yesung. "hyung, aku sudah dengar cerit-OMO ADA APA DENGAN RUMAHMU INI HYUNG?" suara cempreng itu melengking sempurna hingga menyakitkan kupingku.

"hanya sedikit melampiaskan kekesalan." Ucapku singkat. "kau sudah terlihat seperti zombie." Sahut yesung yang langsung mengomentari penampilanku yang acak-acakan. "astaga , hyung! Sekarang ayo cepat bersihkan badanmu dan ikut kami!" ujar ryeowook mendorong badanku masuk ke kamar.

"ASTAGA!" aku membekap mulutnya sebelum berteriak lebih lanjut melihat keadaan rumahku. "sttts kau diamlah!" terlihat di wajahnya ia masih dalam keadaan shock berat. "baiklah, ayo sekarang dimana lemarimu hyung?" aku menunjuk dinding berpintu 5 di pojok kamar.

"okey, ayo." Ryeowook menarikku menuju pojok kamar. Agak susah berjalan karena banyak barang yang berserakan. Ryeowook membuka lebar lemariku dan mengambil celana dan kaos garis-garis hitam putih milikku. "cepat pakai ini." ucapnya menyerahkan baju itu padaku.

"mau kemana?"

"kita ada gladi bersih hyung, ENCORE , ENCORE."

Ucapnya dengan penuh penekanan. Aku menepuk jidatku sendiri. "ENCORE!"

. . .

Aku duduk sendirian di jok belakang sementara yesung menyetir dan ryeowook duduk di sebelahnya. Aku memperhatikan jalanan dari jendela mobil. Entah kenapa yang terlihat di bayanganku adalah siwon menikah dengan liuwen, dadaku seketika sesak, aku menepuknya kuat kuat.

"hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya ryeowok menoleh padaku yang sedang menepuk-nepuk dada. Di balik masker kucing yang menutupi sebagian wajahku aku menggeleng kuat. Aku kembali memperhatikan jalan, tak lama kami sampai di stadium.

Aku turun lebih dulu, ternyata siwon memarkirkan mobilnya di samping mobil siwon dan aku berpapasan dengannya saat keluar dari mobil. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan khawatir tapi aku tidak peduli, aku memalingkan wajahku dan berjalan masuk ke area stadium.

. . .

"hyung, apa kau sudah baikan?" Tanya donghae menghampiriku yang baru masuk ke area backstage. Aku mengangguk singkat. "jinjja?" tanyanya lagi memeriksa wajahku. "ne, aku baik-baik saja." Ucapku penuh penekanan lalu berjalan melewatinya aku sedang tidak mood untuk di intograsi.

Tapi donghae malah menahanku untuk masuk ke atas panggung. "tunggu." Ucapnya. "kau tidak baik-baik saja," ucapnya bersikeras. Aku memutar bola mata menghela nafas. "kalau aku tidak baik-baik saja, itu juga bukan urusanmu!" kesalku menatapnya tajam berjalan melewatinya lagi dan menuju panggung. "hyung! Hyung!" teriaknya mengejarku tapi ia sudah terlambat kalau untuk menahanku.

Ku lihat area panggung sangan gelap dan sepi. "apa ini? mana yang lain ? mana para staff?" tanyaku pada donghae tapi tidak ada sahutan. Aku berbalik badan memastikan donghae di belakangku tapi ternyata ia sudah menghilang. "ishh." Kesalku hendak berbalik lagi meninggalkan panggung, tapi aku mendengar suara lampu di nyalakan.

Lampu sorot tiba-tiba saja di nyalakan dan tersorot ke arahku. "apa ini?" tanyaku lagi. aku melihat sesuatu di lingkaran pada ujung panggung. akupun berjalan menuju ujung panggung itu. aku mengambil benda itu, sebuah lighstick yang biasa di gunakan para elf untuk menyemangati kami.

Grep,

Tiba-tiba saja lingkaran tempat aku berdiri ini bergerak naik sendiri. Aku pun ketakutan dan hampir jatuh. "yak yak ! ini tidak lucu!" kesalku. Tapi tidak ada jawaban, lingkaran it uterus membawaku naik menghadap vcr besar yang tiba-tiba saja menyala menampilkan para member kecuali siwon di sana.

"annyeong kim heechul!" ucap si leader bodoh park jungsoo. "yak kalian! Ini tidak lucu!"

"memang tidak lucu." Sahut teuki dari vcr. Aku mendecak kesal. "katakan padaku ada apa ini sebenarnya?"

"kau lupa hah hari ini tanggal berapa ?"

aku mencoba menghintip tanggal di ponselku. 10 july.. hari ini.. 10 july.. ulang tahunku. Astaga bagaimana bisa aku lupa ulang tahunku sendiri. "yak! Keluar kalian! Aku tidak terkejut, kejutan kalian gagal!" ucapku menunju-nunjuk VCR.

"kau yakin?" Tanya leader gila itu lagi. "yak inma!" kesalku tidak sabar. Tapi VCR itu tiba-tiba mati dan lampu sorot mati, ruangan itu menjadi gelap lagi tapi lingkaran ini masih mengangkatku. "haaahhh jebal….." gumamku nyaring. Berharap salah satu staff datang dan menurunkan lingkaran ini. iseng iseng aku menghidupkan lighstick di tanganku untuk menerangi,

"woo ubiccal kim heechul! saranghaeyo kim heechul!" sorakku pada diri sendiri. Grep , lampu sorot itu menyala lagi. "yak jangan mempermainkanku." Kesalku hampir menangis lagi.

Satu lampu sorot menyala lagi dan mengarah pada ujung panggung yang berseberangan denganku. Aku mengikuti arah lampu sorot itu, lampu itu mengarah pada siwon yang memegang kue dengan lilin menyala di atasnya. Astaga. Aku menutup mulutku.

"happy birthday to you~ happy birthday to you~" nyanyinya sambil berjalan menghampiriku. Pelan-pelan lingkaran yang aku naiki mulai turun seirama dengan langkah siwon yang sedang membawa kue. "happy birthday~ happy birthday~ happy birthday Heechul." ucapnya saat sampai di hadapanku. Aku menatapnya tak percaya.

 _Saengil chukka hamnida saengil chukka hamnida , saengil chukka uri heechullie, saengil chukka hamnida._

Suara nyanyian para member itu menggema di telingaku, satu persatu mereka muncul dan mengelilingiku sambil membunyikan terompet ulang tahun juga menyalakan petasan ulang tahun. "make a wish!" sorak mereka. Aku menatap mereka satu-satu tidak percaya. Lalu memejamkan mata dan meniup lilin dengan harapan : aku semakin dewasa , special album kami menjadi yang terbaik, dan.. apayang di katakan siwon kemarin itu adalah sebuah kebohongan.

Wush~

Lilin berbentuk angka 33 itu mati , sekali lagi kangin menyalakan petasan ulang tahunnya. Aku menatap siwon yang tersenyum di hadapanku. "kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" kesalku.

Ia malah semakin tersenyum dan menyerahkan kuenya pada kyuhyun yang ada di sampingnya, ia menangkup wajahku di hadapan para member. "maafkan aku."

"kalau kau menikah dengan wanita itu aku tak akan memaafkanmu." Jawabku tanpa sadar.

Siwon malah terkikik geli. "apanya yang lucu?!"

"kau percaya aku akan menikah dengannya?"

"apa?"

"hyung, kau benar-benar percaya?" tanyanya lagi menatapku dalam, aku makin menatapnya tak percaya. "apa maksudmu?" tanyaku lagi. member lain yang melihat kami malah terkikik kikik terutama teuki aku menatap mereka satu persatu. "hey, hey, dengarkan aku hyung." Ucap siwon menarik daguku,

"penyataanku kemarin hanya setengah bercanda."

"memang ada setengah bercanda?"

"ya, aku mengatakan kalau aku akan menjalani wajib militer lalu menikah kan? wajib militernya benar, tapi menikahnya hanya bercanda hahahaha." Sialan. Siwon sialan. Aku sudah hampir mati ia malah tertawa dengan bahagianya. Aku mengigit bibirku. "sialan!" kesalku.

"kkk, hyung tau tidak siapa orang yang sangatku cintai selain keluargaku?" tanyanya menatap mataku.

"siapa?"

"neo gateun saram tteo eopseo kim heechul." wajahku memanas mendengar jawabannya. Tapi aku tidak mau percaya, barusan saja ia menipuku. "tidak , kau bercanda kan?"

"tidak heechul, siwon tidak bercanda." Sahut teukki, aku menoleh padanya. "benar, siwon hyung tidak bercanda heechul hyung." Sahut kyuhyun lagi, aku menoleh padanya. "aku hampir mati bosan akhir-akhir ini ia terus membicarakanmu sampai membuat kupingku panas." Lanjut kyuhyun membuat siwon terkikik sambil merangkulku.

"benarkah?" tanyaku. Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap. "tidak cuman kyuhyun, kejutan ini juga idenya, sepanjang merencanakan ini ia hanya membicarakanmu." Sahut kangin.

"dan, ya, kami punya pesan dari seseorang untukmu." Leeteuk mengeluarkan handphonenya dan memutar video untukku. Seorang wanita berwajah Chinese dengan rambut panjang, itu liuwen,

"heechul oppa, annyeong." Sapanya melambai-lambaikan tangan di kamera dengan Bahasa korea yang seadanya. Lalu ia berbicara di lanjutkan dengan Bahasa cina yang aku cukup mengerti. "gege, selamat ulang tahun, semoga kau panjang umur , dan menjadi lebih dewasa di usia tiga puluh tiga ini.."

"aku menyampaikan pesan ini atas permintaan siwon, ia memintaku untuk menyampaikan padamu untuk tidak khawatir dengan hubungan kami, kami hanyalah pasangan di depan kamera selebihnya, kami hanya sebatas teman, dan juga ia memintaku untuk menyampaikan kalau dia sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu dan kurasa itu benar karena setiap menjalani syuting dia selalu berbicara tentang mu , tidak ada pembicaraan lain selain dirimu juga bugsy hahaha…"

Aku beralih menatap siwon yang malu-malu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"aku tau ini salah , tapi aku sangat mendukung kalian berdua karena kalian terlihat cocok satu sama lain, ku harap kalian bisa bersama sampai seterusnya, saengil chukkahamnida Heechul oppa, annyeong!" lalu layar handphone yang di pegang teuki berubah menjadi video pendek lagi cuplikan-cuplikan momentku dengan siwon sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu, sejak aku masih berpacaran dengan hangeng dulu.

Setelah video itu berkahir, aku menatap siwon para member satu persatu mulai pergi. "aa.. baiklah, dunia milik kalian berdua sekarang." Goda teukkie sebelum benar-benar pergi. "yak!" teriakku.

"stts sudah, jangan terlalu banyak marah." Ucap siwon menahanku. "tapi mereka!.."

"stts, kalau gak mau diem,aku diemin nih?"

"apanya yang—" tiba-tiba siwon menempelkan bibirnya di bibirku. Lampu sorot itu masih menyorot kami dan kurasa para member dengan pasangannya masing-masing kecuali kyuhyun sedang menontoni kami yang sedang berciuman.

Sebuah pelajaran untuk kalian semua, jangan cepat percaya akan sesuatu siapa tau sesuatu itu hanya candaan belaka hahahaha.

. . .

END

. . .

a/n: ini cuman FF iseng mengingat ulang tahun Heechul beberapa hari yang lalu hahah absurd? Iya. Semoga kalian tetap suka.


End file.
